


good news

by sapphireblu



Series: Of Lust and Love [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: Jisung just got married, yet everyone (or, basically just his mom) already expecting the good news.





	good news

As the icy water droplets rains down from the shower above him, Jisung closed his eyes and got his mind wanders. The whole idea of being married still overwhelmed him, even until today. He has been married for couple months now but the feeling of the domesticity on his own apartment, the one that he lived in since three years ago, still confused him. Maybe because their marriage didn’t based on what people called love, but duties. Both him and his wife was a filial child to their parents and would do anything to make them happy. They were just a stranger until six months ago before the marriage happened.

Jisung walks out from the bathroom after dried himself and put a clean pajama before turns his weigh down to the unoccupied bed soundlessly. As his schedules requires him to work until late night for most of the day, - _he’s one of the high demand radio DJ these days_ \- Jisung told her not to wait him and better to go sleep early. He learned that she is a light sleeper, so any noise would probably wake her up instantly. Jisung wouldn’t recklessly do that, unless one time that he tripped himself down on the kitchen aisle. It was only few days ago.

The question pops up on a clear sunny day on Friday, when both of them agree to have a lunch together with Jisung’s mom who happened to visit Seoul for her medical check up, on a small cafeteria near the hospital. The conversation flows as usual until his mom mentioned something crucial.

“Aren’t you having some good news to share with me nowadays, Jisung-ah?” She wiped the corner of her mouth and takes her drink while looking so expectant at her first born. Jisung knows that look but he laughs it off easily.

“Oh, how did you know that I just got a raise on my paycheck, mom?” He jokes. “Do you want me to get you something?”

His mom clears her throat. “Yah, Yoon Jisung! You know what I mean.”

Jisung glances on his wife whom smiled to him uncomfortably from her seat before replied his mom. “Please be easy on us, mom. It’s just barely two months for us.”He smiled, caressing her palms so sweetly. “You’ve just got a grandson from Seulgi, right? Isn’t it enough for now?”

The old lady sighs in defeat. She needs to be more patient with his son. Even convincing Jisung to get married isn’t an easy task to do.

“Fine, then.” She said later. “But I still expect to have good news soon from both of you, promise me, okay?”

Jisung nods, but didn’t say anything further as he holds his wife hands dearly under the table, comforting her. A while later, they waved goodbye to his mom and drive back in uncomfortable silence. It’s been the longest twenty minutes they hadn’t speak with each other so far.

“Is still bother you?”

Jisung asks few days later, when he found her become too unfocused when she almost spilled a jug of water unconsciously. She looks quite startled when Jisung grabs her hand and put the jug down.

“I’m okay.” She then stated when both of them lounge on the couch, idly watching whatever shown on the screen, but Jisung knows better. He didn’t buy it immediately.

“No, you are not.” He said firmly, not the usual tone he used while speaking with her. It’s become serious matter for both of them. “You always look deep in thought after mom said that.” He then said. “I know we’re not close enough yet, so I don’t want to force you to do things you didn’t want to do, unless you are ready yourself.”

She pouted, another deep of thought, Jisung thinks. He had learnt few things about his wife recently, that she isn’t the skilled cook, but good at bake cookies, isn’t a picky eater unless it contains carrot and cucumber, or how easy to pleased her with a chocolate ice cream over green tea flavor. That, and few other things that Jisung already put it on his list of know how.

“I’m sorry.” Jisung heard her say something that he would doubt himself this time. He tilts his head with a questioned look.

“Seriously, just don’t bother yourself with that.” He assures her, afraid that she would force herself. “I wouldn’t mind how long it takes you, but whenever you think you’re ready, just tell to me, okay?” He pats her shoulder, comforting. “I’m your husband after all.”

She nods without much word spoken. Jisung couldn’t get excited because nothing confirmed yet, but he still is. There is a slight hope but he should wait patiently for it.

 

###

 

Three weeks passed, not that he counted, but there was nothing much change into their daily routine. They occasionally having lunch and dinner together, but the topic quietly dropped down. He didn’t expectant as before and let the flows follows.

He learned that good thing comes when you least expect it.

It was on a quick break on the last segment of the radio show he hosted today as he both check the script and his phone. Jisung received few messages, but he only get read one, the last being sent. It was short, simple message.

_Is it okay if you back home earlier tonight?_

The last segment should be around twenty minutes and Jisung is trying not to look too eager to leave today. He put his professionalism over everything.

“It’s the last song, prepare for the closing ment, Jisung-ah.”

He heard someone speaking through the headphone and he gives an okay signal. The song was become faded on the background and Jisung takes his cue. It ended smoothly as he left his seat, waving goodbye to everyone as quick as he can and drives back to his apartment.

He couldn’t hide his excitement this time.

Jisung greets the guard on patrol as he walks to the elevator in the corner and the ding sound was ever too clear to his liking. He then punched the button to his floor as he felt giddy but when he arrived in front of the door, Jisung trying to collect himself, not looking so expectant for anything that may about to happen. He takes a deep breath and when he felt quite calm, he pushed the door open.

The living room is still bright and the television screen plays some ads he didn’t care about. He then look at the couch where he caught a sleeping figure awaits him and his smile formed fondly. Jisung walks soundlessly closer, sitting next to her and put her head over his shoulder, trying not to wake her up.

As a light sleeper she is, even a tiny movement makes her regains consciousness. She slowly opens her eyes and then shifts when she felt someone’s presence beside her.

“Did I wake you up?” He asks, with a light whisper tone and Jisung had a quick reply by a nod. “Back to sleep then.” He instructs. “I’m here.”

She would, but not this time. She remembers something, but it quite hard to make to word falls from her mouth as Jisung caught her lips movement, about to say something but failed. He chuckles then teases.

“What is the matter that you asked me to come home earlier today, hm?”

It rewarded him with a prominent pink shade on her cheeks and Jisung find it cute. She put every ounce of her courage to send the message to him after lots of consideration. She had been asked to few friends about everything she should know about doing it and the answers are vary. Somehow it confuses her but she can’t delay any further. It’s almost their fourth month and they haven’t done it yet. Jisung was very considerate to her, but sometimes it would pity her when she caught the look of his husband, so she must make a decision.

Tonight it is.

“Babe?”

Jisung called because she had fell silent for seconds and he really didn’t want to ruin the mood for whatever she might ask him to come home earlier today. He tilts his head to facing her but once their lips become too close, he usually the one to retreats himself but he didn’t want to do it tonight. She might want it as well.

So, he goes with his primal instinct as he notices that she is closing her eyes when he moves closer, tilting her head. Their lips touched for the second time after their wedding kiss, long time ago. He smiled into the kiss as she elicits whine only by a soft one. He is eager to hear a lot more noises she could make.

So, he did.

Jisung tried to parting her lips and slips his tongue, to get a better access to explore. She gasped and the kisses become more passionate and demanding. He cupped his hand on her face and she becomes relax by circling hers into his nape. Their lips move languidly as if they relieve the waiting is over now. Her vision is quite blurry when they are parting for air after the countless attempts of their kisses. When they exchange glances, both of them didn’t look any better. Eyes are look darker than ever, hairs are tousled, lips are swollen, but no one tears their eyes off, yet. Jisung steals another kiss a moment later in which she is eager to reply and didn’t even realize that his hands start roaming her body. She moans and he takes his cue.

“Bedroom?”

Jisung hinted in between, not being too rushed, but with a hopeful tone. She gives a small, shy nod and followed him wordlessly. He beckons her to come closer after the room was completely locked. She tilts her head up when Jisung laid his finger on her chin, as they are about to kiss again, but instead a seductive whisper on her ears make her lost herself in a span of seconds.

“Be ready.”

 

###

 

On the next minute, she could feel his hot lips pressed in between the junction of her neck as a sneaky hand slipped underneath the shirt, trying to touch any bare skin. She gasped but he didn’t even care, busying himself to marking her on every visible spot that seen. His hands moving upwards ever so slowly, leaving a tingling sensation on every place he just left and it courage her to eliciting any audible sound.

He proud of his work when the purplish bruises start to bloom on her pale neck seconds later. He even noticed that her breath was hitched when his hands reached her growing breast, massaging it so softly, as she unconsciously arched her back closer to him. Jisung put a knowing smirk and didn’t want to stop but as a considerate person he is, as he remembers it’s her first time, he signaling them to move to mattress for much comfortable action later.

“Hold on.”He gives a soft warning when she looks so confused when it comes into an abrupt stop. “Let’s move to the bed, shall we?”

The bed creaks when both of them are weighing down but they couldn’t careless for now. This is the moment not to be ruined by a small thing, as now she is eager to start the kiss first as Jisung discarded their clothes in between. He wears his boxers only as she left with lacey bra and panties. They both exchange look once again, giving a nod of approval as she lets Jisung to explores more of her untouched part of the body.

A whimper heard when she felt fingers caressing on between her thighs, moving so slowly with wet kisses in between, into her most sensitive part. Jisung courage her to let out her feeling without much burdened because it was just between them two. He then heard a delicate moan when he slipped his hand to touch the hidden treasure, ready to making a beautiful mess with his skillful fingers.

She mewls and looks so hazy.

It was started with a lazy, gentle massage, a trial. He then puts some force when she did some reaction by eagerly moving her hips into the rhythm. When the moans elicited higher, he applied an advance scissoring movement to open her up. Jisung lets a mischievous grin when he overlooked at her messy, whimpering state as the lost of sudden touch are so apparent on her face.

“P-please, don’t stop.”

It comes with a hushed tone and he couldn’t help himself to put another kiss on her now inviting lips. He puts a smile, somehow proud of his work.

“Do you like it?” He asks, gaining moments. When she eagerly nods, he puts another kiss. “Good.”

He dives down again, removes the panties in one go, so he gets the full view this time. She looks so embarrassed by her state right now but Jisung quickly coos that she looks beautiful. He then spread her legs wider, giving a taste for the second time and it comes surprised to him when she instinctively thrust her hips with the movement of his hand. He muffled her moans when his fingers go further, deeper and as the tightness of her walls overwhelmed him, he can’t help to felt a sudden throbbing on between his legs.

“Fuck!” He curses, a battle against himself.

In between the rapid movement of his skillful fingers, he sensed that she is coming close by the way she looks so desperate when he glanced at her. Jisung gives his approval and her loud whines delivered within seconds. Her body trembles into the sensation she never felt before and Jisung was there to accompany her through the phase. His boxer becomes somehow tight and his hard-on is accentuated perfectly. He didn’t do anything to hide it.

As she slowly coming down from her first high release, Jisung pampers her with small pecks across her face. She smiles, felt so thankful but didn’t failed to notice the bulge that so apparent on her legs. Her cheeks become so red upon the realization and she heard Jisung groans lowly when her fingers briefly touched his manhood.

“Jisung-ah,” She called, with every courage she has, putting aside any embarrassed feeling she had for this moment to come. “Please, take me.”

 

###

 

Jisung had never been so certain on his life as his body reacts instinctively, putting out his boxer within second, freeing his hard as rock manhood, as his eyes never left when she also removes the last clothing piece from her body. She circling her hands around his nape as Jisung bends down on his knees; molds their lips together as guiding his length into her wet folds. Moans left out in between as he trying to slowly slide inside hers.

The tightness of her walls that embracing his length is much too overwhelmed to be said. She squeezes her eyes tight and throws her head backward unconsciously, welcoming the new feeling, as Jisung stayed patiently for her to steadying the pace of her heartbeat. Once the pain slowly subsided, she opens his eyes and looks at Jisung with hazy eyes.

“Are you ready?” He gives a soothing kiss and seeking for her approval once again. She nods with a slight whimper.

It was hard to adjusting from the first try, so Jisung is fully considered that he couldn’t put a full force since beginning. Even he sets the rhythm agonizingly slow, he didn’t failed to notice his name been moaned from her lips breathlessly when he trying to shove deeper. Jisung muffled her mewls into a kiss as her finger entangled messily on his hair so she felt less painful.

The move somehow falls into its eventful rhythm after countless of trying. She cried when Jisung hit the perfect spot and didn’t want him to stop, so he working hard to increasing the snapping movement of his hip. When he is pounding deeper, she shamelessly let out his name on a higher octave and Jisung somehow feels proud.

“Yes, baby. Say my name louder, so they know that I’m doing good to you.” His pride speaks in no time.

She did, as Jisung put another thrust into another thrust. Their hips works perfectly in sync and when she begs for another harder, deeper thrust, Jisung is more than happy to oblige. It’s their time and they couldn’t careless for the surrounding as their mind already filled with fog of lust and love.

He growls as he felt the walls inside her clenched his length ever so tightly, and then she sensed it. A chant of his name was heard as her release is about to come again. Her breath hitched and she gripped on Jisung muscled arms with a convinced look.

“Jisung-ah, baby, I’m –“

He didn’t want to be a considered person this time, so he shakes his head.

“No, you can’t, babe.” He says in between ragged breath and frantic movement of his hips. “Wait for me.”

He is peppering her with sloppy kisses when the feeling of another sudden clench of his length inside her walls is too hard for him to handle.

“Please, Jisung-ah..” It comes a weak plea.

It’s totally a pure bliss when it finally comes. She cried out his name wantonly as she curves out her body when Jisung spurts out his seed, obviously overload, thick and hot at the same time. He puts his weigh down atop her body, feeling shamelessly so tired, but didn’t fail to press a kiss on her cheek. She smiled as he combs his sweaty hair but then giggles when another hot spurt makes its way to fill in her warmth once again.

“Aren’t you done yet?” She teased him.

“No.” He replies weakly. “I’ve been holding on for so long, so I might have a lot left.”

She blushes on his bluntness and Jisung actually true to his words. It’s another three spurts later when he finally pulls himself out and still amazed of how her moans heard like. It’s a sheer of pleasure he didn’t want to exchange with anything in the world.

“Oh my God.” He amused himself with the amount of fluid he shared when he rolled himself to the empty bedside as it continuously seeping out in between her legs. “That’s _really_ a lot.”

She shyly giggles because she knows that Jisung sometimes goes overboard with his reactions and his words but his husband look says that he didn’t joke this time. She decides to believe on whatever he says because she felt too tired to move her body right now, even the tingling feeling won’t leave anytime soon.

 

###

 

People say that good thing deserves to happen twice, might be true. Their second round happens as soon as he wakes up on the next day and the feeling is strongly lingering there. It could be another round if she is not stubbornly pushed his husband out of bed because he needs to work in barely two and half hours later. She promised that they will continue later that night if he comes back early.

When she felt quite dizzy on a humid Tuesday as they have a quick lunch on the cafeteria near Jisung’s radio station, she barely got the clue. It’s more than three weeks since then, so she thinks it’s just a mere fatigue because she sometimes felt like that before, but Jisung insists to make an appointment with her doctor as soon as possible. She nods and let her husband do the rest.

Jisung has rearranged his schedule for the next day, alternating to get a guest DJ to replacing him for two radio shows that he originally hosts. Thankfully it goes smooth as his colleagues, Minhyun along with Sungwoon, agreed to do it.

He ushered her out of the car when they arrived at the hospital and quickly proceed with the administration process. They wait for another ten minutes before the nurse called and it didn’t take long for the doctor to deliver the news.

“Congratulations, Mr. Yoon.” The middle aged lady on her long white coat put her words nicely. “Your wife is pregnant.”

He doubts his ears but when the doctor assures him that the news indeed true, he couldn’t hide his happiness. She looks at his husband with the same content smile.

“I’m happy.”

He repeats his word for countless time when they arrive at the apartment later that evening. She giggles at her husband antics and somehow remembers something important as Jisung lounge himself on the living room couch.

“Jisung-ah, shouldn’t we need to call mom first?” She reminds. “She must be happy to hear that.”

Jisung agrees as she handed him his phone. He quickly scans his mom phone contact and gives a call in a heart beat. He waited with a thumping heart and when the calls connected, he couldn’t contain his happiness on his tone.

“Hi, mom.” He greets cheerfully. “Do you want to hear good news?”

 

**END**


End file.
